Chance
by The Quirks of Wishful Thinking
Summary: Klaus has shown Caroline compassion, forgiveness and pity. To prove his humanity. Now he has to prove why they should be a couple. Will he succeed? With Tyler in hiding and her friends still trying to obtain the cure... Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries TV show or books... quite saddening.

A/N: Completely infatuated with Klaroline! That alone led to writing this and I shouldn't really as I'm writing another story write now but to hell with it! I'm female I can bloody well multitask. Oh, hope you like my first chapter of this epic tale! If you have time drop in a review (my passive way of asking for reviews). Hope you enjoy, The Quirks of Wishful Thinking

* * *

**Chance**

Caroline headed inside the Grill intending to order enough alcohol so she could drown all of her sorrows away. However, things were never that simple for Caroline- not since she had became a vampire, anyway- as she walked inside she slipped off her jacket, tucking it inside a handbag that seemed to have be designed by the same person who had created Mary Poppin's bag. Another plus of being a vampire, she didn't feel tired lugging around heavy bags anymore. Not like she had time to spend shopping with Elena and Bonnie, not when there was the Big Bad Original in town.

It was Klaus who had driven her to go across to the Grill. It's was because he was wrecking her newly perfect life; having an amazing boyfriend,she and her best friends were closer then ever, Stefan was there as support when she needed help being a vampire, Matt (her ex) was still a good friend and would lend a friendly ear, and Damon...well, he was still Damon. Everything was peachy. Then came along Klaus to screw everything up. Trying to murder her friends on many occasions, sired her boyfriend and worse of all he had an obsession with her. At first it was a bit flattering, a thousand year old strong original hybrid thinking she was pretty, it felt nice. Now, she was over it. Completely and utterly over it.

She walked over to the bar. Smiling at Matt, who was working there hoping to catch his eye so she would get served. Sitting on the stool, she look down at her phone. Not a single message from Tyler. Not one at all. God, why was she thinking about him? How was that going to make anything easier on her. She had given him chance to run from Klaus, she helped him stay alive and Klaus for once showed forgiveness. Maybe he had listened to her words of forgetting about her living a full life.

She saw she had missed calls from Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and even a text message from Damon. She just couldn't be bothered dealing with it tonight. What the hell could have happened? She had given all the information needed to find the cure. They would have found it! She didn't know how they were responding to the fact there was only one douse but that wasn't her problem. She had just lost Tyler- again. So, they could do this without her. Angrily, she turned her phone off and shoved it back into her bag.

She felt someone sit beside her. Turning around to ready to glare at anyone who thought about flirting with her.

She saw him. Klaus. Smirking.

"Shouldn't have left me."

She let out a frustrated sigh.

Why was he still here? Shouldn't he be off chasing Tyler or trying to kill some innocent person or something? Why didn't he understand the concept of her wanting to be alone?

"What do you want?" she snapped at him.

His smirk didn't lessen. He didn't even seem annoyed at her harsh tone, whichever he was probably used to receiving this reaction from her.

He raised his hand getting Matt's attention. Smiling pleasantly at Caroline seemingly enjoying himself.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Matt came over, eyeing Klaus suspiciously as he approached. Trying to understand what was going on between the pair. Another distraction?

"Are you alright Care?" Matt asked, concern evident in his voice.

Caroline nodded.

Interrupting what she was about to say, Klaus cut in saying, "What drink would you like, love?"

She flicked her hair. The soft blonde curls bouncing as she did drawing Klaus unthinkably closer to her.

"Anything alcoholic," she replied.

What the hell? If he was willing to pay for something for her to drink she would be an idiot not to take a free drink. Anyway it wasn't like going to high school and dealing with the supernatural paid well.

Matt looked at Caroline surprised. Normally she would at least said something snarky at his question she wouldn't give him anything to work with.

"Some council members are around Care. You don't want them to see you having a drink," Matt said.

He knew she didn't like being to be seen as a lush in front of the council members as news quickly got to her mother's ears. She hated that look her mother gave her for drinking and being irresponsible.

Klaus and Caroline both ignored his comment.

Caroline didn't give two shits about what the council thought of her. Not at this moment.

Klaus smiled and ordered, "Two glasses of champagne."

Matt stood there behind the bar unmoving.

"Scurry humans Matt."

Matt not seeing that Caroline was in any noticeable danger went to get their drinks.

Klaus looked at Caroline assessing her.

She fidgeted under his gaze. Not wanting to feel his eyes linger over her body. They seemed to be analysing every detail. It she was human her face would have definitely heated up right now. However, she had learned how to ignore Klaus unsubtle glances. His eyes were boring into the side of her head.

She had had enough.

"Stare much."

Klaus chuckled.

Caroline whipped around, glaring at him slightly.

"Only, when it's you."

Carloine couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face from his words. It was so corny it was funny, but the serious way he said it made her know he believed every word he said.

"You have a beautiful smile," he said.

She rolled her eyes at his compliment.

He just chuckled in response.

They sat there in silence for a moment.

Caroline thinking about how life was so much simpler, albeit more shallow, when she was human. It was all about her goals, becoming popular, getting good grades, being Miss Mystic Falls. She was there to help cheer up her friends. She wanted to help Elena get back to her old light-hearted less serious self. Bonnie didn't know she was a witch and thought the idea of magic was only completely stupid and only happened in Harry Potter. Everything was fun and so damn easy. Then came along Stefan.

It wasn't that she didn't like Stefan but when he came everything spiralled out of control. He was a vampire. He unknowingly brought along his brother Damon, who was also a vampire. Damon started controlling her. He ruled her life and she and her friends got right in the middle of everything supernatural occurrence in Mystic Falls, which is a lot.

Then she became a vampire. She was in a car crash. Internally bleeding, not looking too good. Damon, for once in his life not being a massive dick, tried to help her (for Elena's sake, obviously) and gave her his blood so she'd recover faster. Then Katherine smothered her in her sleep. Charming story.

She then was a vampire, everything she had hoped to be; strong, independent, not insecure any more, not everything was a competition, she wasn't a selfish, she was an honest person and secretly she was happier then ever.

So maybe Klaus was right. She was like him. She like being a vampire because she became this better version of herself. God, everybody liked this Caroline better. Becoming a vampire made her grow up.

The thing with growing up meant that you had to do the right thing by others and not be selfish. That was why she wished she could go back to being a shallow human teenaged girl with a future ahead of her.

Matt placed down their glasses jolting Caroline back to reality. She needed to stop this pity fest. It was embarrassing. Putting on a winning she she thanked him and reached into her bag to get her purse.

Klaus seeing her action. Pulled out his wallet and paid before she could. Handing the money to a reluctant to leave barman.

Matt hated leaving Caroline with Klaus but he had to. There was too many customers for him to stand there and watch. He also did not want to lose his job.

Caroline found her purse grabbing at it in victory she searched for Matt not finding him but a smirking Klaus watching her.

"A gentleman pays for a lady's drink, love."

She should have known that Klaus wouldn't let her pay.

Quirking an eyebrow, she asked, "I didn't know you were a gentleman?"

Klaus looked at her with interest.

"Are you flirting with me Caroline?"

Caroline laughed. She was. She was flirting with the man who had just managed to tear her away from her boyfriend.

It was because for a moment he had humanity in her eyes. He forgave Tyler to prove his humanity. To prove that he was worthy. That's what scared Caroline the most, when he acted like this she almost forgot all the horrible things he had done. Without Tyler she knew her memory would lapse more. She knew that Klaus loved her and he never denied it.

She ignored his question and picked up her glass. Without warning Klaus clinked his against hers.

"To us!"

Caroline looked at him, "There is no us."

Klaus smiled. He seemed oblivious to a word she had said.

He gulped down the bubbly liquid happily.

Caroline copied his actions. Taking a small sip. Not sure how to continue.

This was a stupid idea. She was alone, all her friends where off finding the cure. She was alone with Klaus. There was Matt, although he was only human. He couldn't stop Klaus.

"Don't be so quick to anger me, love."

She smiled.

"You may have proved that you still have humanity but you haven't proved why we should be together. When you've done that I will promise to toast to 'us' with you and a glass of champagne," Caroline stated firmly.

Caroline threw back her head and drank down all of her drink. Liking the taste of bubbles and sweetness. That champagne-y goodness making her feel more confident.

She saw Klaus shocked state.

"Yeah, and then I will travel the world with you."

He was smiling at her words opening his mouth to speak. She put her hand across his mouth with a silencing gesture.

She grinned evilly, "Oh, and let's not forget we'll be having amazing hybrid-vampire sex and it will be the right time and with the right equipment."

She winked at him.

She swung her handbag over her shoulder and slipped off her barstool.

She could hear Klaus laughing, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I will prove myself," he said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

She began turned to walk away when she said, louder this time abut only so she could hear, "Trust me when you're my age you know some tricks."

She walked away. Not too sure whether he was talking about winning her over of his skills in the bedroom. Blocking the second thought from her mind her turned back to see Klaus who was staring at her too.

His eyes were vulnerable and so easy to read. It was unnerving. She could feel the hope radiating off him.

Awkwardly, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Whatever teasing insult she was going to hurl at him died.

Surprisingly she felt better then she did before. Klaus may have been the problem but he was also the answer.

Once outside the Grill she super-speed ran home. Loving the feeling of freedom as she ran away from her problems and to new ones most likely now - because she was Caroline and life wasn't normal if there wasn't any problems- she looked at the darkening sky with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, hello there! I've decided to continue with this however warning you in sad advance don't expect quick updates. So I apologise now. Yeah, there's a bit of CarolinexTyler but don't stress, not much only a tinsy bit. Thanks for the reviews there were really encouraging! Hope you enjoy, The Quirks of Wishful Thinking

* * *

Chapter 2: Morning Call

Caroline groaned. The sound was muffled by her covers, which she had managed to roll herself up in a cocoon formation last night. She heard that infuriating knocking. Not even bothering to see where it was coming from she began to unravel herself from her covers. Seeing the sunlight stream through her blinds she automatically twisted her daylight ring, a habit that she couldn't seem to break in the mornings.

"Mum, I'm up!"

Caroline headed out of her room and down to the living room, how ironic is that name, whilst wondering what kind of lecture her mum had in store for her today. They were usually quite uninventive, she needed to stop getting herself in danger and she should be more wary about what she did around the council, the boring droning about that she needed to be more responsible. Really, it was mind numbing stuff.

Not seeing her mother insight Caroline sighed. Where the hell was she?

She craned her neck and heightened her dull-for a vampire- senses. Her eyes picked up the swirling of dust in the air. She itched to reach for a duster or something to get rid of the filth only her eyes could seem to detect. She smelt something familiar, but she couldn't trace what it was, it was musty; the smell of the forest, cinnamon, and those old hard toffee sweets.

She heard an almost non-existent creak in the floorboards. Her head twisted to see what had made it.

There standing with a smile in place and his arms held up in a surrender position was Klaus.

Jumping to the offence, Caroline asked, "Where's my mum?"

Klaus left his arms drop and with a roll of his eyes he sighed.

"My mum. Where is she?"

Caroline said standing. She didn't appreciate how, when she was lounging on the couch, he stared down at her. She crossed her arms looking at him dangerously.

"Do you really think I would do something to your mother?" he asked.

She shrugged.

She didn't think he would, not to her anyway, but the again he wasn't the easiest person to trust. He did try to kill her only yesterday. That kind of odds didn't really work into his favour, did it?

It was laughable the fact that he looked a bit offended by her comment. This was coming from Mr I'm The Original Badass Hybrid. Then again he was really a mess. Probably a shrink's dream: he has daddy issues, mummy issues, siblings issues, he blames hi self for the death of his youngest brother, he switches off his humanity, thinks he's in love with a girl who he has once tried to kill to prove a point, he wants to kill the vast majority of all her friends, her friends want to kill him, and pretty much everyone hates him and wants him to die. Yep, definitely a shrink's dream.

"Do you really think that low of me?" he asked.

Caroline hated the feeling if déjà vu.

He said those words before. It was when he saved her. It was her birthday. What a fucking great birthday it turned into. She nearly died and he saved her. He showed compassion for her. Someone he didn't even know. He told her about the wonders of the world, he gave her back the drive that she had lost. The drive to live. The drive that she was known for. He gave it back to her. He saved her.

"I don't know," she answered.

She really didn't. Klaus was pretty bipolar; one minute he was acting all charming and the next he was planning the deaths of her friends. Who knew what was running through his mind.

"You did murder Tyler's mum."

He chuckled.

"Touché," he said with a wicked smile.

Caroline crossed her arms angrily.

He walked towards her. Caroline huffed, standing her ground. She didn't want to move as it would make her seem weak and Caroline Forbes wasn't weak she was a force to be reckoned with.

He was inches away from her before she took a step backwards.

"Scared, love?"

She rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to even bother answering his questions. She wasn't going to play this game again. She had nothing to gain from playing.

"Deathly."

He chuckled at her response.

"You never fail to amuse me," Klaus said.

He stepped closer towards her. She instinctively stepped back.

He chuckled.

"Well, aren't we shy, love? Even after yesterday's little announcement," he said with a smug smile.

Caroline inwardly groaned. Stupid fucking decision award goes to Miss Caroline Forbes for her lack of brains when dealing with a certain hybrid! What the hell was she thinking? He will forget that challenge? This coming from a man who managed to create a whole species after waiting for like a billion years or something! He would of course take up her challenge.

Distract him! That is what Caroline needed to do. She needed to distract him from the ridiculous idea that she had help grow in his mind.

"What happened to chasing Tyler?"

She saw his expression change, from lighthearted to a bit pissed off, but pressed on anyway.

"What happened to killing him?"

His expression blanked. It was hard to read what he was thinking. It was hard to understand what whirled inside his thoughts.

He smirked.

It caught Caroline off guard that she wasn't ready for the attack.

He super sped her against a wall.

Caroline wasn't prepared at all for the sudden shift. One second she was standing there hoping that she could understand what he was thinking the next she was pressed hard against a wall. Klaus' face almost touching hers. Only the most minuscule gap between them. His arms caged around her. He gaze locked with hers.

She was trapped.

He stroked her cheek lightly.

"Why would I leave when I have such a compelling offer to stay?" he said with a smile.

Caroline pushed his stomach forcing him to move back. If he was a normal vampire he would have moved halfway across the room. She sometimes forgot just how powerful the man in front of her was.

Caroline glared at him.

"That was rude."

Klaus rubbed a hand across his stomach where she had pushed him. He tsked her. Shaking his head at her. His eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Not that easy to seduce, remember?" Caroline said.

He chuckled.

"I have always loved a challenge."

Caroline ignored his comment. She had always found herself compelled towards arrogant guys. It was a habit. Look a her past boyfriends of recent times?; Damon (King of I'm Sexy Reincarnated), Matt (Okay, he doesn't belong on this list way too humble), and Tyler (Mr I'm Rich, Good-looking, and I Know All the Girls Want Me). Maybe, she was just a kind of arrogant hot male magnet!

"I'm not the kind of girl who will bend to your wishes," Caroline stated firmly.

She didn't like the way he was looking at her. Eyeing her head to toe. She felt like covering up all her exposed skin. She comprehended what she was dressed in standing in front of a straight male.

A, probably not the wisest outfit, silky short-shorts and clingy power blue singlet. It looked slutty. Why was she wearing it? It wasn't the fact that the short-shorts showed a lot of upper leg that she wasn't comfortable anyone seeing on display or the fact that the singlet had a trouble covering her breasts fully so the were falling out slightly. It was the way he stared at her.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

He tilted his head and grinned.

She threw her hands up in annoyance.

"Caroline, love, I was admiring at how stunning you look," he said.

Caroline really hated his flirty little compliments that he littered throughout their conversations. Actually she enjoyed them but she would never let him know that. It was always nice to hear how lovely somebody thought you looked.

"That wasn't admiring! It was..."

Caroline trailed off not knowing how to describe how he was staring at her. It was like he was ravishing her with his eyes.

"It was, what, love?" he said with a full blown smirk, "I didn't quite catch what you said there."

She knew that he knew she hadn't finished the sentence. It wasn't like his hybrid hearing couldn't catch her whispering under-her-breath. He was toying with her. Forcing her to come up with an answer. It was humiliating. He was doing this justo irritate her.

Caroline forehead furrowed trying to think of a reply.

"It was, like...well- it was eye rape!"

Caroline felt like smacking hitting her head, repeatedly. Eye rape? Really?

He laughed.

She hadn't seen him laugh like that before. Even when the joked when she hosted Miss Mystic Falls he hadn't laughed that much at her. It was a hearty laugh. One she didn't expect to come from him.

"Eye rape? I've never heard that expression in all my years," he said, a smile in his mock serious voice.

Caroline found herself laughing at little bit at the weirdness of the situation. She was explaining eye rape to like a billion year old hybrid who was supposedly "all-knowing".

"Google it," she said.

He looked at her not successfully hiding his amusement.

She took it as a sign of confusion.

"Google, the Internet; the great and intelligent

thing that allows us to get information. Heard of it?"

Klaus just laughed and she found herself laughing easily with him. It was nice to just chat with someone, have a lighthearted conversation that didn't involve death, a new spell or some fucking cure that could supposedly save someone.

She didn't even know what was going on. Had they bothered to contact her? No they had not- wait, they did try last night but she ignored them. Why did she ignore them? Because of Tyler.

She had momentarily forgotten about Tyler. Her Tyler. The man who was now running away, to live the rest if his life in hiding and in fear of the man she was just laughing with. She actually had forgotten about the man she loved because of Klaus.

"You should leave," Caroline said, all laughter gone from her voice.

Klaus looked at her in confusion. Unsure of why the sudden attitude change. He didn't understand how Caroline could be so hot and cold around him.

'A) because you are the enemy."

Klaus looked at her and replied, "I'm not the enemy, love."

Caroline flipped her hair ignoring what he just said.

"B) because you're not trapped anymore and you can leave."

He made no intention to leave. Actually, what she was saying seemed to have no impact at all on him. He just stood there waiting for her to finish.

"I like where I am," he simply stated.

Caroline rolled her eyes. He was trying to be difficult.

"C) I need some time alone."

He seemed to be appeased with the last answer, well more so then the others. It was true she did need some time alone to process and analyse her situation: Tyler was gone, her friends are gone and she egged on Klaus.

"Finally, if my friends return and they have the cure the first thing they'll do is cram it down your throat."

Imagine Klaus human. Wow! It was weird and unrealistic he couldn't be a human he knew too much ad gone through too much. If he became human he would go insane. Could he ever truly be human. He was a werewolf. Now he's a hybrid. He was never just a human. He has always been a supernatural being.

"Don't be silly, love, there is only one portion Elena will have it. They wouldn't waste it on me," he said with a smirk.

Caroline sighed. She knew he was right. Even though Damon wouldn't want her to be human and loved the fact that she loved him right now he would still pour the cure for Elena and hand her the glass. It would just be what he would do. He loves Elena.

Just like how Caroline loves Tyler.

Endlessly.

"Im begging you to go," Caroline said.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. He had shown humanity maybe he would show it again.

His resolve wavered. She could read it in his eyes. They were less determined. More concerned. He was thinking about it. Thinking about doing what she said.

"Please," Caroline begged.

Klaus raised his hands in defeat.

Not before super-sped her against the wall so his body was on her. Knowing that she was weaker and that he wouldn't let her go she stared at him, disapprovingly.

She could feel their bodies flush against each other. The warm that came off his body that was unexpected. The feeling of unease in her stomach; almost like butterflies but she was Caroline Forbes she didn't get butterflies. She felt his breath on her. The compelling scent that only he had.

He brought his hands to her face. Caroline automatically on instinct lifted her eyes to his. The beautiful blue eyes doing things with her heart. He leaned into her. She can't believe he managed that there was no room between them to begin with. He ran a finger across her lower lip. She doesn't know what to do. It was like she was having an out of body experience. It was like she was watching herself from afar. She knew she be telling him to stop but she found herself unable to resist.

He dipped his head closer. She could see the wicked grin on his face. The smile she thought made him look like a type movie star bad boy. It was that type of smile the one that fathers-would-be-scared-to-let-their-daughters-near-them type.

She felt his breath across her lips.

She bit her lip, anxiously awaiting what he would do next.

Then he was gone.

He super-sped away.

She was left there all hot and bothered. She was left standing there frozen waiting for him to kiss her. How stupid could she be?

She definitely needed to process and analyse this situation.

Especially, now that she found herself looking back and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, hello there my beautiful readers. If you're thinking to yourself 'Im ugly', stop! Ones side effect from reading this story is extreme sexiness...okay, maybe that was a lie...On a note about the story. I'm trying to keep as cannon as I can but it is a little AU. Thanks for all your reviews! Thanks for following this story! Thanks for favouriting this story! Love, The Quirks of Wishful Thinking

* * *

Chapter 3: The Return

Now Caroline was slouched on her couch, wearing jeans and an oversized T-shirt, watching Titanic. Yes, she was snuggled in a blanket sitting there feasting upon popcorn and a blood bag (that she had heated in the microwave) and was watching the romantic movie trying to suppress tears. It was that bad. All she could think of was Tyler. His smile. His brown eyes she melted in. The way his lips felt against hers. The way they moved together.

Klaus fought his way to the front of her mind. He made himself centre of attention pushing back her memories of Tyler with a simple toss of his head. The teasing way he pressed her up against the wall. The way he smiled in that way she felt these unwanted thoughts flood her mind. His eyes looking at her longingly. His gorgeous blue eyes. The way he brushed his finger across her lips...

Caroline had analysed the situation and found out facts about the situation;

1: She hadn't even had a single coherent thought running through her pretty little head when Klaus almost kissed her.

2: She felt slightly disappointed that he didn't kiss her, more then slightly, and embarrassed.

3: She couldn't believe what she almost let him do.

4: Tyler was gone.

5: Without Tyler she found she slipped back into the habit of being Klaus' 'distraction'.

6: She was annoyed at everyone for leaving her.

7: Finally, she was still thinking about Klaus!

Young Leonardo DiCaprio's face kept switching with Klaus's as she watched the movie every scene there he was. God, why did Jack have to remind her of Klaus so much? The paintings! It was the painting that did it! He painted they both painted! They both had this love of art that Caroline found beautiful. She had always liked art, not understood it but liked it. Jack had saved Rose from committing suicide and Klaus had saved her from dying many times, but he usually was one of the reasons she was in that situation. Jack painted Rose and Klaus had painted her. Jack put Rose life before his and Klaus did things for her he wouldn't dare to for anyone else. It was strange the symmetry of them. Apart from the fact that Jack was a good guy and Klaus is the ultimate baddie. She should buy him a pet cat to stroke evilly. She couldn't imagine him doing that. It would be a hilarious sight.

For God's sake! There was room for two! It may have been a tight fit but seriously!So as she watched Jack and Rose letting each other go even though they promised not to see balled out crying. She just couldn't stop herself. Caroline hated crying. It ruined your mascara and made your face all red and puffy. Now that she was apart of the undead that didn't happen, but still she hated crying, hated that feeling of weakness. She couldn't contained herself as the tears streamed down her face as the said they'll never let each other go. It was a promise that died. She hated broken promises.

Wow. She was acting pathetic. Caroline hated herself for it. She was acting all weak and helpless like when she was human. But she wasn't. She was a vampire now. She was strong enough to keep going to endure. She didn't need to be the hostess of her own pity party she needed to cheer up and do something, plan something keep herself distracted.

Checking her phone she audible groaned as she read the messages.

It had gone all wrong. Of course it had. Nothing was ever easy.

She scanned over the message once more from Stefan.

No, no, no! It couldn't be true. He can't be dead. Elena will... What will Elena do? He was all the family she had left. He was the one she always protected. He was never meant to be involved in anything and now he was dead. Dead. Dead! Everyone was dying.

Caroline pressed her fingers to her temples calming herself from her muddled thoughts. She needed to think rationally. What did Elena need from her right now? Elena needs a friend. Someone who is strong and will help her get through this.

Caroline thought about it. Would anyone be able to get her through this? She hated thinking it but Damon might be the only one, what with his sire bond thingy and all. It was way too messed up.

She had to go to Elena's house, which was were they were all headed. She needed to be there before they arrived. They needed to know that she still cared.

She grabbed her keys and rushed out her house, feeling the chilly air against her face. When had it gotten so cold out? Not that it really affected her.

She locked the front door. Not like that really would stop anyone from entering. She had realised ever since the invasion of the supernatural in Mystic Falls that a lock didn't keep the danger out.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and a,most jumped out of her own skin.

She turned, bracing herself. She wasn't sure for what. It could be Bonnie telling her that the were back or her mum coming home early for a change?

She turned to Klaus smirking at her. His full red lips mocking her. The way he stood in front of her alluded confidence. Who wouldn't in his position? She melted in a puddle from just the closeness of him. It was pathetic.

"Really, I would think, with your friends, you would be at bit more alert, sweetheart."

She couldn't stop the words coming from her mouth, "Don't call me sweetheart."

She couldn't help but frown at the term of endearment. Why did behave to say it? Those little words of nothingness always sounded so good coming from his lips. It was the accent.

"I won't, love," he said smiling.

He knew that he was pissing her off. She had the urge to rip his head off.

Caroline just sighed, irritation evident. Pushing past him to her car. She really needed to get over to the Salvador's house, quickly before her friends thought she went awall.

Klaus just followed her.

"Stop it!"

Klaus rose an eyebrow at her.

It probably didn't help that she had raised her arms in the air like a madwoman.

"Stop what, love? What's the matter?" he asked.

Her mum was right she did have a habit of stupid decision making and it wasn't her fault at all. Okay, it was all her own fault. She shouldn't have ever even thought about challenging him. At the time she thought she had nothing to lose. How wrong she was? Pain sometimes made your thoughts muddled and in her case for muddled she thought it was clever to bait an Original Hybrid. She definitely wasn't stopping the stereotype of blonde cheerleaders having the brain size of a walnut.

She stopped walking as she reached her car. Clicking the unlock button on her keys she turned to look at Klaus. Going to tell him to shove off and go occupy his time with terrorising another town.

"I'm sorry Caroline about earlier," he said.

All her previous plans vanished. Her was apologising for their almost kiss.

She couldn't properly think of another way of putting it, "What?"

Wasn't that his whole little game to make her want to go to him. Not him go to her. Wasn't that his twisted little master plan. She knew only a little about his values but at least she had never tried to force himself onto her. He was more of a gentlemen than others would believe. It was a shame he was such a gentlemen with his issues, it would be nice to meet someone gentlemanly that wasn't deranged. Or maybe that is just how the British are?

"I fully intended to finally claim a kiss from you however my darling sister messaged me," he said with a truthful look in her eyes.

In disbelief Caroline asked, "You didn't kiss me because you had a message?"

He had been waiting months for that moment but he had thrown the chance at phone call with Rebekah. She couldn't even believe him.

"An important message, love."

Guys were all the same. A hybrid hadn't kissed her because of a text message! Really, that was how it was!

"I didn't even hear a message?" Caroline said.

She didn't believe a word of what he just said. He was just toying with her emotions.  
Klaus chuckled at that.

"Well, love, you seemed to be distracted at the time," Klaus joked.

Caroline felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

It would make sense how a split second before he left he looked down at his pocket in anger. Why did she see that before? That's right, fact 1: she hadn't even had a single coherent thought running through her pretty little head when Klaus almost kissed her.

She actually felt kind of relieved that he did want to kiss her in a weird sense. She had actually thought...God, why did she always have to be so insecure at times. She was beautiful. Just because she wasn't Elena didn't mean she wasn't just as pretty as her, or even more so than her. She was throne who won Miss Mystic Falls not Elena. God, when did she start being so petty.

Caroline rummaged her mind for an excuse, "I wasn't distracted I was frozen in fear at the prospect of you kissing me."

She saw he face morph into anger at that suggestion. She couldn't stop the words from falling out if her mouth. She still wanted to keep her dignity.

He laughed at her.

"That's not how I remembered it, sweetheart."

He purposefully using sweetheart, in hopes to further irritate her.

Caroline did notice the word choice. It didn't go unnoticed. She sighed in frustration.

"That's what happened!"

He was about to add so etching when she cut him off.

"And stop with the sweetheart and love, I'm not your sweetheart and never will be your love!"

Klaus just smirked, he had gotten under her skin. It wasn't that hard.

Caroline knew he had gotten exactly what he wanted out of her.

"Never say never," he said with a smug smile.

Caroline was about to add something when he cut her off.

"Caroline."

Caroline had had enough of his little mind games. She needed to go to Elena and help her. She needed to be comforting her friend in her time if need- like they are doing now- she couldn't help the traitorous thoughts flood her mind.

"Stop quoting Justin Bieber!" Caroline cried out.

"Justin Bieber?" Klaus asked looking oddly confused.

She couldn't help but laugh at his confused expression. What does he do in his free time, live under a rock or something? Who hadn't heard of Justin Bieber?

"He's a teen heartthrob. He sings a song called Never Say Never. He's not actually that attractive but...Why am I even explaining this to you?"

Klaus shrugged looking amused at her rambling explanation of this Bieber person.

"It doesn't matter I have to go," Caroline said.

What she really meant was get lost Klaus.

"I can't let you do that."

Caroline looked at Klaus with an expression that said this wasn't up for discussion. Her just gave he the same look back. They both looked. Into each others eyes waiting for the other to break down first. Neither of them seemed to want to let it go.

Caroline broke off their staring match first.

"I'm not one of your sired hybrids. I can do what I want Klaus!" she said.

She started to open the drivers door handle. When she felt Klaus pry her off, sternly but gently.

"Listen to me."

Caroline ignored his words and fought against his hold to no avail. It was times like these that she wished she actually took that message from her other about taking peppers pray everywhere when she was isolated. Yes, he would recover almost instantly although in that tiny time period she could make her escape.

Elena needs a friend right now. She needs her to be there. It was what she did she helped to fix people's messes. It wasn't fun but she had to do it. Elena was her friend she has to be there for her. She wouldn't even let the Big Bad Original stop her.

She drew out her fangs. She didn't know how that would help, it seemed like an alright scare tactic, maybe?

Klaus looked amused at the display.

Klaus said, "Please, let me talk."

Caroline retracted her fangs. More in shock of what he just said. Please? He had said please? What was wrong with him? It didn't sound nearly as sexy was when he demanded her attention. It sounded all cutesy. It was strange. It was actually quite nice. It was unsettling.

"Please?" she asked.  
She couldn't believe he uttered the word. It was un-Klaus-like. It unsettling her.

"I do know manners, Caroline," was all he said on the situation.

Caroline felt herself fighting against her better judgment. He did say please? Maybe if I listen he will let me go? It was worth a shot after all.

He was staring at her intently awaiting her decision. His blue eyes locked into hers. She remembered earlier when their eyes were locked and how close their lips were to touching.

"You have a minute."

He nodded his head in a gesture of gratitude.

Releasing his grip of her he stepped back. She flexed her hands. Moving she arms from their rigid position. She noticed how, even with his iron grip of her, he hadn't bruised her. She was thankful for that. It would have been easy for him to snap her arms.

Klaus watched her carefully.

"Silas has been awoken."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, hello there! Here is part 2 of the chapter The Return. If you can't remember what happen basically Klaus and Caroline bickered and then he hit her with the bombshell that Silas has risen. That's what's you missed on Chance! Thank you for your lovely reviews! I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy, The Quirks of Wishful Thinking

* * *

Chapter 4: The Return Continued

Caroline didn't know how to react to the words he had just spoken.

She looked at him in conformation, she wanted to know if he was telling the truth. By the slight inclination of his head she understood.

Silas had awoken.

Her face went slack, mouth slightly open, body unmoving, and the colour drained from her face as she stared wide-eyed at nothing in particular. She froze up to a point that looked like she wasn't breathing like she really was the walking dead. Her usually expressive face was closed off, the only give away that portrayed her emotions were her eyes. The depth of her blue eyes seemed to be drowning in fear.

Klaus watched on, waiting or the shock to end, waiting for the reality to settle in. The inkling of fear in her eyes worried him. It worried him more than he would want to admit.

The shock began melting away, leaving her feeling lightheaded and disoriented, while her mind buzzed with information. Silas becoming awake only meant one thing a crazed, immortal, psychotic the actually original vampire was alive. He wants to bring the Other Side over here. He basically wants to raise the dead. The undead dead. It would become a zombie apocalypse.

She let out a sudden sigh, opened her mouth as if to speak. Snapped it shut. Gulped.

Then with a little more success she calmed herself.

"Klaus," she said it came out raspy, barely audible.

He moved towards her. He noticed how she had grasped the car for support. He could see the bending of the metal under her tight grip. The flaking of the paint.

She looked up at him. Her face looking innocent as a child. The way her doe-like eyes sort to read his own eyes, as if searching for information in their depths that were blackened by worry for her.

She laughed. A broken laugh.

She looked at him awaiting his reaction.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?"

It was the way she asked him that broke the only restraint he still had. She said it without all her cheery optimism, without a snarky smile or lacking her usual roll other eyes. She said it as if she had looked into the future and saw their graves being dug for them to be put in.

He pulled her into his embrace. His strong arms wrapped around her carefully, scared that she would break from the contact, although she did the opposite she leaned into his embrace. Placing her head onto his shoulder and cautiously winding her own arms around. He gently played with her hair.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, love."

She felt his breath on her neck.

She felt tingles of pleasure running through her from the comforting stroking of hair. He brushed his fingers through it. Making her smile at the softness of his touch.

She nuzzled her head into his neck. She could hear him growl, satisfied at her actions. He began tracing circles down her hand. It was so tenderly.

Everything he did was with the lightest touch.

He smiled lovingly at her, happy that she couldn't see him at that moment. If she did she would be frightened. Scared by how deeply he seemed care. He looked at her as if she were to be cherished for eternity by him.

He watched as she without thinking drew closer to him. Allowing him to soothe her worries. Allowing him to comfort her. Allowing him to be the one instead of her friends, or worse Tyler.

"I will protect you Caroline."

She felt safe. In his arms she felt perfectly safe like nothing bad could ever happen. It was stupid really. He was going to tire of her and then he wouldn't care what happened to her but right now she knew he would do anything to keep her alive and that made her feel all the more guilty.

Guilty that she wouldn't do the same for him.

She drew back. She couldn't believe she let him do that. She couldn't believe that she had fell into his embrace and worse of all she loved it. She loved the security she felt. She loved the feeling of Klaus surrounding her.

Regaining her composure she pretended to read a watch, "Your minutes up."

He watched her with a confused expression.

"Caroline," Klaus said with that smirk.

No, it wasn't a smirk. It was a knowing smile. The kind you give when you see a friend with their hair of tousled, their clothes askew as they walk out of a room with their boyfriend who is wearing that smug smile. He was giving her that look.

She looked a her feet. They were uninteresting and they weren't trying to probe her with their Hybrid eyes. Her flats were black. Plain, simple and boring.

"You're not going anywhere, love," Klaus said.

She then looked at him with a determined expression. She wasn't going to allow the Big Bad Original get in her way. She desperately needed to talk to her friends now. They needed to create a plan. To find a solution. They needed Silas to be gone.

She crossed her arms angrily. She wasn't going to look weak again around him. She was strong. She was a fucking badass vampire! She didn't need his protection. Okay, she did need his protection. She needed someone to save her and not just Elena.

Caroline glared at him, "My friends need me. I have to go."

Klaus looked annoyed.

She didn't understand what for. He knew were her allegiance was with. It was definitely not him.

She could help herself from asking, "Why did you tell me about Silas?"

He looked even more annoyed at her. She didn't understand him at all. It was a perfectly feasible question. Shouldn't he be running to the other side of the world right now to get away from the Hell that had risen. But he wasn't running. He was allowing himself to be insulted by her. All so he could tell her about Silas.

When he looked as though he wouldn't answer she repeated the question, nicer this time.

"Klaus, please, I just want to understand why you told me instead of going into hiding."

He looked at the confusion evident in her face. He almost laughed.

"Isn't it obvious, sweetheart?" was what he replied with.

It only made Caroline more confused. She didn't think anything was that obvious about Klaus. Yes, she picked up on a lot of stuff he didn't think people could tell but she could easily see that. It was obvious. All that pent up emotion was easy to read. You could see it in every action he took. Right now, however, Caroline didn't know why he took this action.

"I fancy you."

She sighed. She knew that. She knew he harboured this strange crush on her, which she still didn't truly understand how it happened.

"I know you think we should be together but-"

Klaus cut her off mid-sentence.

"-no buts Caroline. I fancy you. I want to keep you safe. Why wouldn't I tell you that the devil himself has risen?"

Caroline hated it when he was so blunt with her. How was she supposed to respond to that? She couldn't say she was spoken for because Tyler was now, again, on the run. She couldn't say it didn't matter because it did. It mattered a lot.

"Thanks."

Caroline didn't know what else to say. He was trying to keep her safe and ad much as she would protest that she didn't need someone to keep her safe, it was always nice knowing that someone wants to.  
Klaus smiled at her in response.

She started to open the car door when she felt herself being pulled away.

"Get off me!" Caroline yelled.

She wasn't in the mood anymore she just wanted to go. Go and tell her friends. They needed her.

Klaus swung her off her feet and slung her over his shoulder. God, it felt like he was a friggin cave man carrying her back to his cave. She could see that he was, at vampire speed, running from her house to his. She was facing behind him. Having a quite nice view of his butt, which was a nice surprise to her vision as it was toned. Ignoring the fact she couldn't seem to take her eyes of it. She staring yelling and screaming and kicking.

It must have been painful but Klaus didn't even wince. No even a single of pain escaped his lips.

It was quite infuriating.

"This isn't funny!"

Klaus laughed, "On the contrary, I think it is quite amusing love."

She let out a huff of disbelief at his words.

He ran through the forest. The trees whizzed past them, blurring together making walls of just brown trunks and green leaves. She felt wind whipping her face. Birds chirping happily in the trees. Small animals scattering away. Even a bunny scurry into a hole.

"Seriously, just...like- PUT ME DOWN!" Caroline yelled.

Disturbing the peacefulness of the surroundings with her shrill screech. She was past the point of amusement with whatever little game Klaus thought he was playing.

He stopped abruptly. Caroline couldn't believe he had listened to her.

Caroline was ready to thank him. When he began to move her off his shoulder and into his arms. He started to carry her bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

Klaus just laughed at her question, "I think you'll be more comfortable, love."

It was true being cradle to his chest was more comfortable.

He began to run, Caroline instantly snuggled in closer to his chest. She could practically feel the smug smile that was etched across the Bid Bad Original's face. She could tell he would be enjoying this little arrangement.

She gave up fighting against him and took in her surroundings. She had always loved vampire speed. It made everything more fun.

She saw his house coming inter view. It wasn't really a house more like a manor. Yes, a manor. That kind of house that looks like it has status. That's exactly how this manor looked.

Letting her suddenly out of his hold. Caroline stumbled standing upright in front of him. She wasn't in the best of moods. Being thrown over someone's shoulder seemed t have that effect on her. Maybe as it reminded her of the many times she was kidnapped. Oh God! Was Klaus kidnapping her?

"Are you trying to kidnap me?" Caroline asked.

She had her arms crossed and was looking every bit like a toddler about to throw a tantrum.

Klaus smiled at her childlike anger. Really he found this whole pouting and crossing arms of hers quite adorable.

"It's not kidnapping. It's more like keeping an eye over you, love. Where else is better than having you stay under the same roof."

She rolled her eyes at his statement thinking of the easiest route back to the Salvador's place. However, Klaus could she the flicker of a plan forming in her mind.

"Caroline, humour me. You will only stay a night until I know for sure the Salvador's are back in Mystic Falls."

Caroline thought about it. Was there really any harm in staying for a night. It wasn't like he would try anything with her. If he did she would run out of there. It was onlyanight how bad could it be.

"Fine but no funny business. This isn't a date."

Klaus smiled and held open the front door for her to enter,

She knew this wasn't a smart idea but really how bad could it be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, hello there! Here is yet another chapter! Sorry for the late update, it was a mixture of schoolwork, study, and the season finale of Vampire Diaries ("Tyler was your first love. I intend to be your last.")! I loved the use of 'was' in the sentence. Anyway, I did put a little research into this chapter- meaning of a sunset/sunrise- and you got a brief look at some of my art homework!

Thank you for reading this! Thank you for your lovely reviews! Thank you for following this story! I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy, The Quirks of Wishful Thinking

* * *

Chapter 5: House Arrest

Caroline didn't understand why she was being so awkward. She was sitting cross-legged on his surprisingly stylish and comfy sofa whilst watching a trashy reality TV show. Two of the woman on the screen were shouting obscurities at each other and the girl with the most disgusting orange fake tan was trying to get them to "calm down". The woman with the longer hair extensions flipped her off and then stormed out of the party, almost falling out of her stilettos as she strutted away.

Caroline was happy that Klaus had cable. Otherwise, how else would she be able to watch her guilty pleasure?

Klaus had actually not been too bad. He had let her be and went off to his art studio. He gave her a quick tour around the manor. She knew a few places already but he hadn't wanted her to "get lost". She told him she was going to watch TV and after seeing what she had chosen he excused himself.

That's why Caroline didn't understand why she was being so awkward. He had let her be. He wasn't breathing down her neck. Watching her with that adoring look. Trying to make her laugh. Trying to convince her that they had something more.

It was unnerving.

She couldn't even focus on Dolly's over-exaggerated crying. Her mascara running down her face. She was blubbering loudly whilst retelling how mean and bitchy everyone was to her and the fact that all her friends were just jealous of her.

Caroline had to go see what he was planning. He must be up to something.

She crept through the halls to see him. She peered through the open door to see him hard at work. His muscles tensed. His jaw set in determination. She watched intently as he stared at the canvas. He began to paint slowly, with large movements onto the burning sunset he had created.

It was so beautiful it almost took her breath away. It looked so raw, unfiltered, just pure expressed emotion. Looking at the sunset she was in awe.

"You are quite distracting," Klaus called, turning his head to indicate he had felt her presence.

Caroline inwardly swore. He must of heard her creep in. She must of looked like an idiot lurking in the doorway. She smiled apologetically before ducking out of the doorway.

Klaus stood up from his stool and followed her.

Probably made him stuff up a brushstroke, Caroline thought as she keep moving back to where the TV was still blaring.

She sat back onto the sofa and wished for him to go away. She should have realised that going over there would have provoked a conversation. It was a stupid idea. Really, she only went to see him because she was bored. There was only so much reruns she could watch before it became repetitive.

She hated to admit. Well, she would never say it aloud but she liked talking to him. It was surprisingly refreshing. He could keep up to speed easily and there was never a dull moment, that was sure. When he talked to her it felt like he was sometimes trying to impress her and she never really had that feeling. Yeah, guys would try to flirt with her and pick her up but with him it was different. He was different. He wanted to impress her by being able to show another side of him, the good side of him, and that always made her feel a tinsy bit special. He cared about what she thought of him.

Knowing the Klaus wasn't going to walk back to his artwork now Caroline didn't see the harm in trying to talk to him.

"Your painting is beautiful."

It was true. It was also a safe subject. Art, was filed under 'safe'. They could talk about the Mona Lisa or something. Like the fact that she didn't have eyebrows? That had always irritated her beyond belief. Was it that difficult just to add them in?

Klaus laughed.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. What was so funny? It was a simple compliment. She was trying to be civil.

Before Caroline could talk he spoke.

"It's about you."

The explosion of colour and beauty was about her? It didn't resemble her. It was just colour. She thought it was a sunset. Those burning oranges that you saw before the deep purples washed them away in the nights sky. That last show of colours before the sky darkened and the stars came out.

"Is this a new way of flirting because it kind of sucks?" Caroline responded with.

He smiled at her.

Making her roll her eyes at him. If this was a way of flirting it most definitely was the weirdest she had encounter with him by far. Next he would start using the internet and start googling pick up lines and then spout some shit about they were soul mates and their auras were tied together by time itself.

"Do you know of the Expressionism movement?"

Upon seeing her wrinkle her nose slightly in thought. He smiled a bit brighter.

Caroline knew she heard of the movement before. She never did an art major though, she wasn't good at painter, drawing, sculpting and whatever other medium you could do in art. She only passed because of her written assignments and the amount of effort she put in, which Ms Summers always commended her for.

Caroline took a stab in the air and guessed, "Oh, the art movement with the painting of the screaming guy! 'The Scream' by I think it's Edmund Munch."

She hoped it was correct. She didn't want to look like a total idiot. Anyway poor Ms Summers had tried really hard to make sure the class actually did work it would be a sad if what she taught went to waste.

Klaus shook his head.

Oh God. I must be completely off. I'm probably not even in the right century.

"Close it's Edvard Munch. 'The Scream' is ionic but I rather preferred the work of Franz Marc. He and I met more than a couple of times during his time in Paris. We moved in the same artistic circles," Klaus said with such openness that Caroline didn't believe he could.

Oh what would it be like meeting people who were your heroes. Who were one day going to be written down in history. The idea was so foreign to her. She lived her whole life in Mystic Falls nobody famous ever went to the small town. Then again, why would you? You have the whole world in front if you. Who would go to a nothing town?

Imagine it. She would probably become the best history teacher soon. She would know everything about everything! She would live through it all. Maybe she would actually see flying cars? Or even better see cancer cured! The possibilities were endless.

Klaus smiled, "The ideal of expressionism was to express emotional experiences over physical reality. It was all about the expression in the work."

Caroline watched him as he spoke with such knowledge. Art was his thing. Her thing was organising events.

"It still doesn't look like me?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus smiled.

"It the emotions I feel about you Caroline. I've told you before you're more than just a pretty face."

The explosion of colour expressed his emotions her her? He painted a painting about how he felt about her? It was strange to think sometimes that he had a soul. It was these rare times when she saw it shine through his blue eyes. It was almost tangible.

"Then why does it look like a sunset?" she couldn't help but ask.

It had been tugging at the back of her mind for a while now.

"Have you ever heard of the Aztecs?"

She nodded slightly. She knew that they were some ancient people. Other than that her mind was blank.

"They were a culture who worshipped the sun. Each night their God was thought to have ate the sun and recreated it in the morning. So the only if the God was pleased he would allow they sun to shine, they offered sacrifices to appease the God. They, therefore saw the sun rising as a new birth and the sun setting as its death," Klaus told her.

Caroline was more confused. If the painting was of a sunset didn't that mean a death? Wasn't that something you wouldn't want to paint based off your emotions. Wouldn't they mean his emotions towards her would be hatred, sadness, and despair.

She wished she had taken a better look of the painting before running out of there. She shouldn't have pried.

"So I feel like death to you?" Caroline said.

He shook his head.

"The opposite of it love."

She didn't understand what he was saying.

Klaus saw the confusion that hung in her eyes.

"It's not a sunset but rather a sunrise Caroline."

Caroline eyes widened. She was the opposite of death. She was life. That meant she made him feel alive again. The ridiculousness in the statement they were both the undead but she made him feel alive again.

It wasn't those burning oranges that you saw before the deep purples washed them away in the nights sky. That last show of colours before the sky darkened and the stars came out. It was the burning oranges and yellows that symbolised a new dawn of a new day. A new beginning. It was the sky that Caroline found herself looking up at every Christmas morning as she always woke up early with excitement when she was younger.

Caroline laughed.

"That's really corny. I make you feel alive," she said.

Klaus looked her deeply in the eyes. She felt herself stuck by how his eyes seemed to demand her attention. They almost looked at her pleadingly.

"Not alive."

Caroline gulped. She could see his eyes darkening a telltale sign that he could morph at any second. Morph into a hybrid. All her instincts yelled for her to run that she wasn't safe. She oddly trusted Klaus.

He would never really let her die. Even though he bit her in front of Tyler they both knew that was just an act. He would never go through with it. He had gone through all that effort to save her. He wouldn't let her die easily. He wouldn't want her to die because otherwise who else would he chase after.

"Then what?" Caroline huffed.

She tried to act annoyed but she knew he could see straight through her.

He smiled. His eyes softened.

"Sunrises are meant to symbolise hope. You are my hope Caroline."

She couldn't help but smile at little at his proclamation.

She couldn't let anything else happen though. Each word he said he lowered his face closer to hers. She couldn't let him make her lose any rational thought again like last time. She had to not get caught up in his little games. She had to remember that he was not to be trusted.

"Well it's beautiful," Caroline stated simply.

Klaus smiled. He loved it when anyone like his work. However, more so when it was Caroline. After all she had become his muse.

"It's not finished yet."

Caroline felt like an idiot. She had distracted him from finishing his art. Although, she was guessing from the way he was staring at her he didn't seem to mind.

"Maybe you should go back and finish it."

Klaus sighed.

Caroline glanced up at him.

"So quick to rid yourself from me, love."

She saw the almost unseeable change in character. It was almost unidentifiable. He before was idly standing there now his back more was rigid, he was on edge. It was weird when he was on edge.

Caroline sighed, "I was being polite."

She may have sounded defensive but she didn't care. She only made the suggestion because she felt bad from taking him away from his work because she was nosy and bored. What the hell is going on? She actually felt bad for the Big bad Hybrid. Well there definitely a chance to change after all. God, she couldn't believe she felt bad for him.

"I'm hungry, do you have blood bags?"

Caroline hoped she had changed the topic smoothly.

Standing up. She thought this conversation was better to have in the kitchen. On the grounds that if he did have a selection she could hope to spot B positive. Her favourite blood type. Wow! It times this this she remembered that she was a vampire not a human.

"I have some lying around," he answered her looking more cheerful then before.

A part of Caroline was happy that he was in a better mood. She just believed it was the isolation from the sane people in her life that had brought her to be civil.

He moved to stand right in front of her. A bit too close to be considered polite. If she moved her arm a tiny smidgeon she would touch him. He was so close. He was too close. She felt herself gravitating towards him.

She steeped back she couldn't be in this position again.

She couldn't nearly let him her kiss.

She couldn't let herself respond to that kiss.

The only way of putting it was that they have sexual tension. Caroline didn't know if it was anything more than that. She didn't know and she wasn't going to go and find out. Why? It would make things more difficult. He had some good points but the murdering of innocents could never make up for the fact. She had to remind herself that he was a killer.

"Calm down love," Klaus said.

He stepped forward again but Caroline was already pressed against the side of the sofa. She couldn't move back again. She couldn't move away at all.

He lifted one hand.

Caroline felt herself becoming uber aware about how he could easily caress her cheek.

He moved his hand close to her face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He chuckled lightly. In one swift motion tucked a lock of her blonde hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Better?" he asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Pushing him back away from her she side-stepped around him. She headed in the general direction of the kitchen. God she needed a drink! Probably a proper Bloody Mary would be nice, hold the tomato juice poor in the actual blood. She licked her lips thinking about it.

"You agreed to no funny business!" Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus just smiled. She felt like he was purposefully trying to get under her skin.

"I never agreed to anything, love."

Caroline felt like smashing her head against a wall repeatedly. It was true he had never agreed. Why couldn't things just work out for her?

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

She snarled at him. Her fangs showing. She had had it with his little games. She was sick of it! It had to end!

He just looked amused by her display.

"Come on, love, we were almost having a civil conversation."

Maybe she should take tips from the trashy reality TV shows she watched and storm off. She should just run back home or to the Salvador's. They might not be home though. She couldn't be alone. Silas could lurking in the shadows. Who knew? He was powerful! But how powerful? Like on a scale from Human, Werewolf, Vampire, Witch, Vampire Hunters, Originals, to Crazy Possessed Alaric? Could he be even more dangerous?

The way that even Klaus feared his name may assume that he would probably just be pure evil with a less sexy accent who would strut around and try and kill everyone. Elena would somehow get inadvertently involved and then everyone else will have to join the party. Right now everyone was on the Make Elena Human Parade. God, don't I sound cynical!

Her fangs retracted back. She looked momentarily worried.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked, his words laced with concern.

Caroline smiled. Everything would be okay. Better than okay, everything would be great. It wasn't the end of the world as they knew it. They didn't even really understand what Silas wanted. Maybe he really did wanted get back to his one true love? Maybe everything would be easy, right?

In a weird way Klaus was right. Everyone needs hope. He had found his hope in reflected in her. Maybe that was what she needed. To find somebody who brought out her hope because sometimes you can't always be relying in yourself to have hope. Sometimes you need that smile, look or even that moment of acknowledgement that everything will be fine.

Caroline looked at him, "Yep, but you better have B positive in that stash of yours."

Klaus laughed.

Caroline looked at one of those numberless clocks as she walked to the kitchen. It was about dinner time but nowhere near time to go to sleep. It hadn't been that bad. She only needed to survive a few more hours.


End file.
